Steps to Madness
by nightmarethefirst
Summary: Emily is outspoken and rebelious, Anna is quiet and soft-hearted, and Alice is the curious, wild child of the three. When they're sent to boarding school, will the fall down a dark hole awaken the stories of their departed Grandmother?
1. Prologue

**The Steps of Madness**

_A/N: Hey guys! Here is my third fanfic, so no throwing things! *ducks* Below is the key to my text, which applies to just this story, seeing as there are some journal entries from the characters. Please R&R! 3_

_Key:_

_Italics: Journal entries & Author notes_

_Bolds: Titles to chapter and point of view (Either Emily, Alice, or Anna)_

_Regular text: Regular third person point of view._

**Prologue**

Bright green orbs stared at her, while black ones stared at the sister that stood to her left, and electric blue ones to her right.

"We're counting on you," Came a whisper from the soothing voice, whose smile was as mad as it was magnificent.

"We know," She returned the smile; hers was more of smirk, while the sister to her right had a fiery grin, and the sister to her left had a soft half-smile. The tension in the air posed no match for the three girls as they stood with armor and swords at the ready.

"We won't fail," One girl said proudly, while the other too puffed out their chins.

"Down with the bloody big head!" All through Underland, the cries of sorrow were burned and turned to the hatred and cruelty of that one, single sentence.


	2. Step One: Sanity

_A/N: First off, I wanted to say that this chapter was beta read by the wonderful, Lady Irish Rose. So give her a hand and a big thank you, because she helped this chapter immensely. :) I can't thank her enough for reading through this!_

_I hope you all enjoy the first chapter, and look forward to another following shortly after. I'm currently debating putting an index with the prologue, because I have the chapters mapped out now. Tell me what you think in a review! Happy reading! _

**Chapter 1**

**Step one: Sanity**

**Alice Sapphire Dawnson**

_June 1st_

_Mother always says, 'being out of your right mind is not a trait that well-mannered young ladies have'. She describes ladies as refined, poised and always on time. _

_As a child, I would snicker at her absurd lectures and scamper from the room unknowingly, later receiving a good lashing from Father. Mother then would help me into our large porcelain tub and pour piping hot water over me until my skin was tender and pink, nearly steaming with all the heat. _

_I would proceed to ask, "What if my skin really were pink mother? Bright pink! With blue polka dots and green and purple stripes!" I'd shout, a wide, milky, baby-toothed grin spreading over my dimpled face._

_She'd gasp out and put a perfectly poised hand to her flat chest in horror. "Child! You sound like your grandmother when you speak of such nonsense!" _

_My frown would overtake my smile and I would be angry with her until morning when we all took our leisurely stroll through the park with our kittens in tow. _

_I didn't understand why being like Grandma Alice was such a terrible thing to be, but at the time, I didn't understand many things._

_When I was thirteen, my sisters and I received news that Father was ill, and he would not be returning home until he was well. The doctors all feared he would pass on the disease to everyone in the house, and then, the neighborhood, and so on until the city was entirely infected. Mother and our nurse, Maria Rosita Augustus, thought this was ridiculous. I did too, but Mother said that a child shouldn't voice opinions._

_Later that year, a letter came, sending grave news that sent my Mother into shock. We had all expected Father to keep up his health, but he had not, just like Great-Grandfather and Grandma Alice had when they grew fevered with sickness._

_To keep away from all the pain and misery sweeping the house, I began to stay outside to paint and explore, and tried to teach myself to cook with our chefs when I was indoors. My sister Anna says that I make the best peach tea in all of London, and Emily said that I make real life scenery look better in my paintings. I don't agree, seeing as I've never taken a class or lesson. I have some ability with both, but no real mastery. Even so, I still enjoy doing both on a nice day._

_When I turned sixteen, mother sent my sisters and me to boarding school, where we have been thought to be 'finished' by our twentieth year. I don't know why mother wants us to be finished. We're not half-people. Wouldn't it be odd if people walked around, only half of themselves? I suppose, literally, it would be, but the more that I think of the idea, the more I find it's true. I must consult Anna about this matter. She'll know whether I've gone off my rocker or not for thinking such things._

**Annalise Jade Dawnson**

_June 1st_

_Alice came to see me this afternoon as I was relaxing by the koi pond and writing poetry. I find it quite peaceful to sit and think about things. The koi fish keep me company, although Emily and Alice both smirk at this. They think I'm lonely, and have gone to the trouble on many occasions to help me find a suitor in town. At a boarding school, it is tiringly difficult to converse with the male population a block away with the various amounts of staff and such patrolling the grounds at every waking hour, so Emily and Alice have taken to dragging me by my hair into town to aimlessly flirt with some lucky gentlemen. The only reason I allow this from my crazed siblings is that they are easily bored, and if not for their fun and games, would be causing trouble every moment of the day. Mother would be disappointed in them, and I cannot let them be hurt so easily._

_To continue, Alice came to find me, shouting about some curiosity she'd made about people. I sat patiently and listened, as I always have, but when she asked me if she was bonkers, I couldn't help but to laugh. My sister is imaginative, and curious, but she is surely not insane. In fact, I believe her sanity to be a strong part of her, but smaller than her adventurous side._

_She then showed me her writings, and I marveled at her tone and words. I explained to her some spelling errors and, when that was finished, we laughed about writing a book together. I find that idea intriguing; I suppose Alice isn't the only curious one in the family._

_Alice ran off soon after our laughing fit, her nose leading her way to the kitchens to stir up trouble, no doubt. My goodness, she's a handful. A sister must do what she had to, I must say._

_Now, I sit with my little koi fish as they twirl and dance in the pond, and watch as the lily pads float on with their bright pink flowers and splendid aroma. Pink is not my favorite color, as it is in fact, white, but it sits so luminously with lily pads and orange koi, that I cannot help but to fall in love with them as they drift around in endless circles. _

_My poems grow weaker every day, I fear. Though my thoughts whirl when I'm near my koi pond, my muse has left me for some other artistic soul. A shiver snakes down my spine as I think the worst. Will I ever have my inspiration to write again in this life-time? _

**Emily Scarlet Dawnson**

_June 1st_

_Miss Caraway has just left the room. I've received detention twice this week, and four lashings on my knuckles. The first lashing was because I was laughing during a lecture and the others were for speaking out of turn. Today, when I spoke out of turn, I earned my second detention. Miss Caraway has gone to the office with a servant girl who was caught stealing, and I expect she won't return for a long while, leaving me to my lonely existence. _

_So as I sit here writing in my journal and trying to sew the extra work Miss Steward has given the sewing class, I feel so restless and utterly bored. If only Alice or Anna would come and see me. I must sit in the board straight chair for two more hours, and I could use the company. _

_I've just finished my sewing homework and I have decided to practice my violin and later, the piano. If Miss Caraway has yet to return by the time I've completed a few melodies, I will sneak away to find my sisters. Surely I'll earn myself yet another lashing. My hands are strong enough to last. A few lashings here and there aren't very painful once you've gotten used to them. I know that Alice hates them still, but she doesn't get them as much as I do. Anna has never had one, I'd wager. She's much too proper and good. A teacher would think twice about Alice and Anna, but I am another story apparently. This makes me smile widely as I conclude the idea. Mother would be quite upset if she knew. My smile grows as the image of her beat red face appears in my mind. What a wonderful sight that would be._

Alice hurried along the school corridors, eager to find Emily and discuss her discovery. The warm crumpet in her belly made up for her lack of lunch, filling her core and expression with smugness. A trip to the kitchens always did her some good.

"Emily?" She called. An echo bounced off the walls continuously as Alice opened door after door. "Emily, where could you be?" The moment the words had come from her mouth, she smiled, knowing exactly where her mischievous sister was.

She skipped down the hall merrily, clutching her new journal in her hand. Maria, her nurse as a child, had sent the new journals as birthday gifts to the girls. Alice particularly liked hers so she could stash away her drawings and any ideas she might have. She would, of course, do as Maria said and jot down the day's events, but it was much more interesting to put away her creativity so that she could look back and discover new things about herself. She also would make absolutely sure that she wrote down things about the people she loved constantly. It was an idea inspired by Anna, who frequently gave her new muses, but lacked her own.

Alice felt pit for Anna, ever since she had lost her inspiration. Anna's poems had not been the same since a few months ago, when the girls had learned of the Summer Ball coming up. Anna dreaded dancing, as did Alice, but Anna took it to heart and grew so wrapped up in her own thoughts that her poems had become horrid. Alice wished there was a way to fix this, but for now, she wanted to speak with her troublesome sister Emily.

"Emily?" She called, grinning when she opened Miss Caraway's classroom door to find her sister strumming away on the piano with a delightful tone. Alice crept behind her sister, humming the words to the song she played so vibrantly with her swift fingers. When Emily came to the end of her ditty, she switched songs and began playing one that Alice had never heard before. It was lovely and very soft, but did not have the usual playfulness of Emily's chosen songs.

"Emily?" She whispered in concern. Emily jumped and shot her head around, her sad eyes perking up when she saw Alice.

"Come to rescue me, have you?" She asked sarcastically. Alice smiled softly, her eyebrows turning down.

"I suppose." She exhaled. "What song were you playing just now?" Alice asked, sitting down on the stool with her sister.

"It was nothing. Just something I wrote a few weeks ago." She shook her head and smiled sadly.

"Em! That's wonderful! Why don't you play it for the Summer Concert?" she asked. Emily turned to her sister and raised her eyebrows.

"It's not even finished yet, Alice. How could I possibly finish it in one month?" Her hands went up as she asked the impossible. "It took nearly two weeks just to perfect the opening, let alone begin the next part." She sighed as if all was lost. Emily thought there was no way in the world that she could complete it in time for the Summer Concert.

"Well, why don't I help you?" Alice asked. She was giddy with excitement, nearly falling off the chair from jumping around so much.

"You? Alice. You aren't very adept at music. In Mister Renold's music class, you can't even hit a high C." Once more, Emily sighed.

"Anna could help too. She's been so out of touch, maybe this will be her chance to get her muse back." Emily gave Alice a side-long glance, questioning her sister's thoughts curiously. "Oh, please, Em? Please?" Alice begged with her light blue puppy dog eyes.

Emily smiled. "Oh, all right. But you had better practice piano in your free time. Anna has already passed her basics." Alice yipped with joy, jumping from her chair and squeezing her sister in a tight hug.

"Thank you, Em! I'll start practicing today!" Alice stood tall and grinned widely.

"You had better, Alice, or I'll not do the concert." At this remark, Alice winked.

"Of course you will, Em, or I'm not Alice Kingsley!" Rushing out the door, Alice began giggling loudly, and Emily couldn't help but laugh at her. She then hit a few notes on the piano, beginning the song she had named, 'Dance of Dragons'. It was a song based off of a story her grandmother would tell her when she was younger.

"There once was a girl who was always too small or too tall," she would start.

"The girl would always think of impossible things, sometimes six impossible things before breakfast, as her father did. But soon, she forgot." Grandmother Alice would chuckle and cough at her story, and look in Emily's eyes with happiness mixed with endless amounts of sorrow.

"One day, the girl was at a party. She was about to be engaged to the ugly Lord Hamish, who was rational and precise, and had terrible digestion problems." She stuck her tongue out, making Emily's sisters and her giggle wildly.

"As she was about to tell him her answer, she wandered off, and fell down a hole in the ground, chasing a rabbit in a waist coat. She fell and fell and bounced and pounced and nearly hit a piano. And then, suddenly, she landed with a big kurplunk on the ceiling on a small room. Again, she fell and landed with a second kurplunk, this time right on the floor…" And then she began the story of how the girl would travel into a world and meet wonderful creatures beyond imagination. Emily loved this story, but she had forgotten most of the characters and story after Grandmother Alice had died. Sadness overwhelmed her as she thought of her dear old grandmother. She quickly shook it off and began strumming her fingers lightly over the old piano. Its calming rhythm helped her find her own peace. Soon she had another handful of notes down, though still rough, that made her feel something strange to her; hope.

Meanwhile, Anna sat with her beloved Koi fish and watched the sky drift from a lemony yellow and baby blue noon, to a lavender purple and orange blossom evening. It seemed to her that even the sky was beautiful on a dreary day.

She sighed and stood, gathering her school books and her journal, saying a goodbye to her Koi friends and her surroundings. She said a final farewell and began wandering the grounds, before heading back the dorms to put away her things and prepare for supper.

"Annalise!" a sultry voice called from behind her. Anna turned briefly as she started up the path to the dorms, clutching her books tighter to her chest as she sucked in a breath. It was the boy she had met last month, the one that Emily and Alice were so keen on setting her up with.

"James!" she shouted to his approaching figure. He ran up to her, breathing very hard from running a long distance, and grinned cheekily, his blonde hair falling in his chiseled, gleaming face. Anna blushed under her long lashes and swallowed back her nerves. He was simply a boy, she reminded herself.

"Annalise, how have you been?" he asked, showing a toothy smile. She tried smiling too, ending up making him laugh.

"I've been fine, thank you for asking," she deadpanned. He sobered and offered her his arm to walk her to the door. They stepped slowly, but Annalise felt like running indoors the more steps she passed.

"That's splendid, Annalise. That makes me very happy." Both smiled awkwardly, and James cleared his throat as they reached the end of the stairs.

"Have you been asked to the Summer Ball yet, Annalise?" he asked. As he waited for Anna's response, she bit her lip. James was very handsome, it was true, but having good looks certainly did not win Anna's heart.

She studied him for a moment, noting the way he held himself and his arrogance. His chest was puffed out in a manner that fumed confidence, and his face was set in an expectant smirk. Even his dark eyes were breath-taking, as if she would fall into them. But Anna had seen the way he had picked on the less athletic boys, and flirted with the more robust and open women. This time, Anna smirked. James's face dropped slightly, but he recovered by flattering her with promises.

"James, you're a nice boy," she began, "but I'm afraid you're just not for me," At that, she turned on her heel and stepped away lightly, unaffected by his shouts and curses. She merely shrugged him off and continued on, her dorm room only one flight of stairs away. A slam of the large front door let her know that James had left, and she smiled to herself as she calmly walked the few steps to her room. Even the paintings she passed seemed to smile with her, her delight contagious amidst the halls.

Once she reached her dorm room, she opened the door and strolled inside, breathing in the sweet air of her freshly blossomed flowers sitting near the window. Blooming daisies sat nearest to the edge, with bright violet orchids, creamy white carnations, and the ever gentle azaleas all surrounding the outside window pane. Her favorite were the white lilies, those closest to the shining sun, able to soak up the most of its luminous rays.

"Ah," she sighed contentedly.

"Anna!" An echo from behind her came pounding into the room. Anna turned and watched her sister stumble into the room.

"Alice, whatever is wrong?" she asked, concerned. Alice merely chuckled at her sister's misunderstanding.

"Nothing! Something's right! Emily is going to participate in the Summer Concert!" she shouted, jumping up and down. Anna clutched Alice's hands as she tried reasoning with her, but she couldn't deny the large smile twitching her lips upward.

"That's wonderful! How did you convince her?" Alice ceased her jumping and exhaled.

"We're going to help her finish her piece," she announced. Anna's mouth formed a petite 'o'.

"Alice." From her tone, Alice knew there was a lecture on the way. She slumped in defeat as Anna continued, and grumbled to the cushioned chairs by the window, plopping down with a pout on her face. "How in the world are we ever going to help her finish her song? I know some simple things, like notes and rhythms and tone and such, but you barely know your notes, Alice." Anna pinched the bridge between her nose and paced the room.

As her sister did this, Alice's eyes lit up. An idea started coming into her mind. "What if…" Anna turned and stared at her, waiting patiently, "we take Emily on a stroll around the park and find our inspirations there? With a little creativity and practice, I'm sure we'll be able to help her!" Alice declared. Anna groaned and sunk her face in her hands.

"That's an assumption, Alice! We don't know for sure if it will help!" Alice's face turned pink and she shot out of her chair.

"Fine!" She walked around her sister and yanked open the dorm door. "If you won't help Emily, I will!" And with that, she slammed the door shut with great force behind her, and stormed away. She was bent on walking through the park alone, and knew that Anna would follow. If she could just get deep enough, almost to the forest, then maybe Anna would realize Alice was right. Yes, of course, she thought triumphantly. The plan was perfect.


	3. Chapter Two: Kurplunk

_A/N: Second chapter! :D This chapter was also edited by the wonderful Lady Irish Rose. She did an excellent job, and I send her a million thank yous. Enjoy and don't forget to review! :3_

**Chapter Two;**

**Kurplunk**

The grounds were quite lovely as Alice paced through them, the greenery and brown gravel with beds of flowers everywhere, stopping every so often in case her sister was catching up. She heard no sound, except for the howling trees, so she continued on. The sky darkened in color until it was dark blue, the night awakening with each step she took into the deeper part of the park.

Soon she would reach the forest, and with it, the monsters of a child's nightmare. Her footsteps made muffled noises, but even the silence sent shivers down her spine as she stared at all the darkening shadows around her. Even the smallest crack of a twig caused her to squeal, and soon, she didn't think going into the forest at night was such a good idea.

She paused and swallowed her shivers, her body instead beginning to shake violently. Sweat beaded at the nape of her neck and slipped down, making her jump until she flicked it away were her still shaking hand. To stop her insistent shaking, she clenched her hands into painful fists and squeezed her eyes shut. All around her were the whispers of the wind and the calls of animals in the night. The darkness was dangerous, she knew, but she had to keep going, or Anna would never see reason. As her mind cleared, more ideas came into mind; mostly, of what monsters lurked in the shadows she was so captivated and afraid of. She imagined wolves and bears and things with claws and sharp, jagged teeth, and glowing eyes staring at her as it chomped on her flesh.

"It's not real," she mumbled to herself over and over again. The call of some unfamiliar beast made her scream, but before it could get too loud, she clamped her hand over her mouth. Too late, the same call was multiplied a hundred times, and a swarm of black, pointed, red-eyed creatures flew from the trees and past her face as her shrill cry grew louder still.

Minutes passed, and she finally settled down, clutching her hands over her shoulders as she walked on at a steady pace. She prayed that Anna had gotten Emily, which would explain why she hadn't caught up to Alice yet. Yet, she also had her doubts. What if Anna had assumed Alice wasn't going to go into the forest? What she do if they didn't find her?

The forest grew more still and silent, with a flap of a wing or snap of a twig here and there. Alice calmed a bit, feeling the overwhelming fear begin to drain out of her body, leaving her flushed. Excitement took over, a thrill she would have felt without fear, had she been with someone else.

She exhaled, letting go of any leftover fear, and stopped. Alice came to a very small clearing, with a short tree and quite a few bushes near it. Beyond that, possibly a mile or less, was a rectangular shape she could not make out very clearly. There were yellow squares at random in the shape, and Alice smiled, thinking it was a house. A wave of relief washed over her as she moved forward a bit, standing near the tree. As she leaned against it, she decided that it was the best place to wait for Anna and Emily. She watched the large house below as she did, listening for anything like words or a snap or crash. Though she listened and waited, an hour passed, the sky becoming a black color with no moon and many visible stars. She made shapes of those stars, her concentration moving from her ears to her eyes. Soon her eyes drooped, and try as she might, her vision grew darker, and darker. Sleep overcame her.

_She dreamed of the oddest things. There was a man in a hat, with orange hair and green eyes, a rabbit in a waist coat, two fat little boys who spoke awfully funny, a rude dormouse, a silly hare, an old dodo, and a purple and blue cat who could evaporate into thin air, and reappear again. _

_They were all sitting at a table having the loveliest time sipping tea and munching on cakes and cookies. Though she could not remember the things that were spoken, she laughed and conversed with each of them, as if it came natural to her. She smiled and giggled, but after hours and hours of play, she felt a pressure on her arm._

'_Alice!' Someone beside her shouted. She turned and met Anna's pear green eyes. She laughed again as her sister looked at her in horror. 'Alice you must help! Please, Alice!' Alice's smile disappeared and her eyebrows creased._

'_Whatever do you mean Anna?' She asked uncertainly._

'_Anna? Who's Anna?' Her voice gradually changed into something vile and despicable. Anna then smiled. The sky grew dark and the clouds turned as black as coal. 'I'm the Red Queen!' A sinister laugh erupted from the now red-eyed Anna. Alice screamed and ran, tears stinging her eyes as she ran into the forest. Behind her, she heard her name being called, but she ignored them, running as fast as she could from the tea party. _

_Before long she was out of breath and came to a spot in the forest, where she wanted to rest. She sat on a tree stump, and being small enough to lay comfortably, fell right asleep._

'_Alice!' Another pressure on her arm came, this one pinching her lightly. She looked up and glared at a girl with extremely short cropped black hair and gray eyes. _

'_Emily!' She shouted, jumping up to envelope her sister in a hug. _

'_Alice?' Emily asked. Alice stepped back and smiled at her sister warmly, thinking of the fun things they could do that day._

'_Yes?' She replied. She was so very happy to see Emily! She thought she'd been alone, and would be forever. But now, everything was all right._

'_Why are you bleeding?' Emily asked, her face dead and her eyes turning blank._

_Alice looked down at herself and screamed. Blood trickled from a knife piercing her heart._

_Suddenly Emily took hold of the heart shaped handle of the knife, narrowing her eyes at Alice. She twisted it, never leaving Alice's gaze, letting it sink deeper into her chest, and smiled as it made a slurping, sickening sound. Alice felt tears prick her eyes. 'Long live the Red Queen!' Emily shouted, and yanked out the knife with triumphant laugh. Alice's vision shook and was spotted with red. She felt afraid, angry, sad, betrayed, and pain all at once, wondering vaguely how one person could feel so much, before collapsing into darkness and decay._

"Alice!"

"No…" She mumbled, pushing at the air where the dream Emily had been.

"Alice, wake up!" Her eyes shot open, peering around her frantically.

"Hello?" She called. Her eyebrows furrowed as she stared at the empty forest in front of her. She put her hands flat on the grassy ground, feeling the smooth strips of grass between her fingers, realizing she'd fallen asleep on the hard ground, and now had a neck ache. She rubbed her shoulder, trying to figure out who had called her name.

"That's odd," she said to herself. The dream she had just had came to mind, and she began thinking that she had just dreamed someone calling her name and telling her to wake up.

"I really am going bonkers," she muttered hoarsely.

The wind whipped at her tangled hair, making her flush with cold. She tried to stand, nearly falling over from the fatigue still stuck to her now awake mind. She took hold of a tree branch and stepped forward a bit, checking to make sure she was steady before she continued on.

"What a strange dream," she mumbled in wonder, letting go of the tree and staring out into the blackness ahead of her.

"Alice!" a voice from the shadows shouted in pure relief. Anna and Emily, holding a brightly lit lantern, ran forward.

"Oh, Anna, Emily!" Alice took another step forward. As she did so, the ground from under her gave way, or it seemed to, because before the blink of an eye, she was falling. Dirt fell with her, landing on her face and clothes as she swung uselessly at the air. Her screams soon died away as Anna and Emily ran to catch their sister. It was too late, they realized, yet still ran forward. They came to where Alice had fallen, but without looking, Emily slipped on the unseen edge. Anna caught her, dropping the lantern instantly.

"It's a hole!" Anna shouted in disbelief. Thoughts swirled around her mind; why was a hole here? Was it very deep? How could she stop Emily from falling? What of Alice? Was she hurt—or worse?

"Yes, I can see that, Anna, now pull me out!" Emily screamed, her tone hinting sarcasm, even though she was scared out of her wits end.

"I'm trying!" Anna growled. Her breath came short as she pulled and tugged, but it was no use. She felt Emily's hand slipping from beneath her sweaty palms. More sweat curled at Anna's forehead from the strain of holding her sister.

"I can't hold on!" Anna shouted, looking into Emily's eyes with fear.

"Anna, no!" Emily screamed, just as she slipped from Anna's grasp. This time, as Emily screamed louder, she had the look of fear, clutching at empty air as she fell and fell into darkness.

"Emily!" Anna shouted, her voice scratchy and hoarse, tears forming in her eyes. She reached further down, hoping to see her sister, and felt for the other side of the hole to hold on to while she did. "Emily!" She yelled once more, finding the edge. Her hand grasped it, but Anna realized too late that she had just grasped a part of loosely packed dirt on the edge. Her knees gave way and she felt her whole body give in to gravity and fall, down, down, down the large and dark hole. She screamed for a few seconds, but as she toppled over and around odd objects, she felt the need die out eventually. The hole was somewhat lit, she noted. In fact, it was growing brighter every second she was falling. She passed a bookcase, a bed, a globe, a bunch of knickknacks, and even a grand piano, but when the things she passed grew scarce, she maneuvered her body so she could see the ground before it came. Though as she did, the ground raced up at her, making her lift her hands to shield her face and gasp as she hit the floor roughly. It shattered beneath her, crumbling around her as she hit the next floor with a loud kurplunk.

"Oof," She muttered, groaning to herself. Anna shoved away from the ground, feeling her hair go up in a straight and light upside down hairdo.

"What—?" She didn't get to finish, because soon she was falling again, though this time, she didn't go through the floor. Instead, she landed with a second kurplunk, and tried to right herself. She sat up and looked about, finding herself in a small room with quite a few doors and three medium size holes in the ceiling. Some of the doors were small, some were large, while others were tall or thin, or fat or short. Anna shook her head and frowned. This could not be real, she said to herself. Holes in the wall and strangely shaped doors? She was in some sort of daydream or something.

She mindlessly rubbed her cheek, where she had landed. There would be a nasty bruise there tomorrow. However would she explain that to her teacher's?

Realizing her sisters had probably landed with her, she immediately stood and began turning and looking about the room in a panic.

"Emily? Alice?" She called over and over. There was no answer, not even a sound. She exhaled and pinched the bridge between her nose. "Emily?" She called ever more silent. "Alice? Emily?" The final two came as a whisper, barely above a mouse's squeak.

"They always get me into trouble," She mumbled under her breath. She wanted to shout, 'now look what you've done!', but didn't. It wasn't really their fault. But it felt like it was. Guilt and anger intermingled in her mind as she thought of all of the messes they had gotten her into before.

"This is by far, the worst," her face turned pink at the thought that she was stuck in a hole with doors. She put her hands on her hips and sighed.

"Wait a minute," She thought for a moment.

"Think Anna! You're in a room with doors," she let her train of thought lead her, "so one of these might be a way out of here!" she shouted happily.

She ran to the nearest door and twisted the door handle. Nothing happened. So, she tried another, twisting more harshly. She tried again. A cry of frustration echoed across the tiny room as she came to the smallest door of all. It was locked as well, she thought bitterly. She turned on her heel and slumped against the wall.

"I thought I was the intelligent one," She said dimly. "I thought I would be able to find our way out…I can't even find my own way out!" She felt annoyed tears come to her eyes. "They probably left without me, expecting me to get out the same way!" The tears flowed. At first, she felt only anger, but it went away as she thought of her two beloved sisters. In a manner of seconds, she had thought she'd lost them forever. And now, look at her, making accusations of them when they could truly be hurt. She chastised herself for thinking such horrid thoughts.

She sighed. "I suppose I'll just have to find another way out," She said, looking around her more carefully, catching anything that might help her. There, in the center of the room, was a table.

"How is a table supposed to…?" She asked, trailing off as she stared at the shiny gold object lying in the center. She walked over cautiously, wondering why the table was not there before. Had she simply not noticed? She wondered. That wasn't like her. She was rarely oblivious.

"Anna, you're losing it," She mumbled, taking the small key in her right hand. She turned it over and around, admiring the detail of the old key. "Well, a key is a key," She said, letting out an exasperated breath and squeezed the key in her hand.

Her face became so concentrated that her nose pinched up and her eyes pierced angrily at every door she tried the key on. She grumbled slightly, feeling her face go hot as she tried the final door. She snorted to herself.

Logic clearly stated she couldn't fit through the door, and yet without a doubt, she knew the key would fit.

Sure enough, as soon as she unlocked it, it clicked open. She pushed her head through and looked about, but all she could see was darkness. It frustrated her to no end, but she pulled back and looked around once more.

Sitting on the table was a bottle with a strangely colored brown liquid inside, and a label that read, 'drink me'. Anna's eyebrows raised, as if to ask, 'Surely not?'. She slowly eased toward the table and took the bottle in her hand, watching the watery substance swirl about for a moment. Then, mind made up, she popped off the cork and downed half the bottle.

Her throat felt like it was its own desert, cracking and nothing but dry heat and wind and sand. She coughed severely times, falling to her knees as the room began growing larger, and larger.

"Oh no," She whispered. What had that horrid-tasting potion been? Anna looked down at herself, feeling wads of loose fabric falling around her. "My dress!" She shouted. Truly, she wasn't a vain girl, but her clothes meant a lot to her. She had inherited that terrible trait from her mother, though it was down sized very much when passed on to Anna. Still, she felt anger begin to boil again as she saw her lovely clothes in a heaping mess all around her.

She groaned loudly and searching for the door. Ironically, it was the right size, now that the room had gotten bigger. Or possibly, could she have gotten smaller? She sighed and began to gather her underskirts, ripping and knotting until she had a dress. Though it was still much too big, it would have to do.

She stumbled away from her pile of clothes and walked over to the door. Yes, it was the perfect size for her now, she smiled to herself, despite her earlier musings. Then, she frowned, seeing she hadn't brought the key with her.

"Bollocks!" she shouted. She turned her gaze upwards, where the key sat on the table. She had subconsciously set it down while wondering about the bottle. When she brought her gaze down, she noticed a peculiar little box lying on the floor. Inside was a cake of some sort. As she got closer, she saw it said, 'eat me'. Opening the box, she was less cautious than before, feeling sure that it would make her grow. So she took a huge bite out of it and felt her muscles tighten and then begin to stretch. Only this time, she grew twice as big as she normally was.

Anna grabbed the small key and put it in the lock, turning it, and leaving it. She then proceeded to finish off the rest of the bottle's contents, coughing into her arm as she shrunk down. She swallowed the disgusting taste left in her mouth and adjusted her dress with a sigh.

As she walked steadily towards the door with the key slipping out and clattering to the ground, she felt confidence that she would soon be home.

She turned the brass knob of the door and pushed it open, letting darkness sweep in and tempt her to keep going on. She went forward, a straight line claiming her mouth, but she was not expecting what she found in the darkness.


	4. Step Two: Insanity

Chapter Three

Step three: Insanity

Alice walked along the leaf strewn path and gazed curiously at the plants and flowers surrounding her. Most were simple and large, and she could make them out to be greater versions of the ones she had seen in the forest and in Grandmother Alice's garden, while others were much different. They were large and beautiful, as if they had been given too much sun; but the strange thing about them was that they had faces. Or Alice assumed they did, for it looked like it from every angle she turned to look at them with. And to make matters more odd, they appeared to be asleep. At this time of the night, Alice assumed they would be, but that thought only made her giggle, and thus, awake some of the beautiful flowers.

"Quiet, you!" One shouted. Another, "Oh, shut that hole of yours!" and others comments were far worse, but Alice merely smiled and continued on her way.

"Such strange flowers, and quite beautiful," she said, leaning in closer to one as it glared at her from half asleep eyes.

"Strange are we? We're not the ones wearing rags, now, are we?" The flower smirked—or so Alice assumed—and closed its eyes.

"I'll have you know that I've just been dropped into a hole and smashed quite a few times into various things, including the floor!" She harrumphed and stomped away, her temper finding the better of her.

The flowers eventually thinned out and she came to a forest path, where it was much darker and much more sinister.

"Hello," said an odd voice from behind, as if by the wind itself. Alice turned and gazed over the area with which the voice had come from. "I said, hello." The voice said again. She jerked her head around and frowned at the cat floating in the air. He disappeared, making Alice's eyes widen with curiosity, and reappeared beside her. She jumped but otherwise stayed put as the cat smiled at her.

"You don't have very good manners, do you?" The cat frowned in a pouting manner and Alice's cheeks burned with color.

"I do so! _You _are the one without manners! Disappearing and reappearing as you please! You almost made me jump out of my skin!" She folded her arms across her chest as the cat vanished again, coming up onto the perch of a large branch.

"I see. What a sight that would have been." He studied her for a moment and smiled again.

"And what might your name be?" He asked. Alice bit her lip and raised an eyebrow at the strange talking cat.

"My name is Alice. And what might yours be, Mr. Floating Cat?" The cat floated near her and turned upside down.

"Mr. Floating Cat was my father, please, call me Chess." He managed to make Alice jump again from disappearing and reappearing on top of her head.

"But might I ask, if you are _the_ Alice?" Alice half smiled.

"Of course I'm the Alice! What other Alice could I be?" At this the cat chuckled and disappeared. This time only his head reappeared when he spoke again.

"Well, if you are the Alice, then would you mind following me?" Alice frowned and began biting her lip.

"I'm actually trying to find my sisters, and head back to school. You wouldn't happen to know where they are, would you?" She asked slowly. The cat thought for a moment, smiling and turned his electric bluish gaze back to her.

"I'm sure we can find them together. We can search the forest. They couldn't have gone far, now could they?" Like a child, and not the seventeen she truly was, Alice smiled and agreed to follow him, though a floating cat did make her wonder what kind of place she was in.

Meanwhile, Emily was long passed the flowers, who were delightful in her mind. After singing a few songs with them, she wandered around until she came across a clearing. The sky may have been dark where the flowers were, but here it was half day and half night, and all around her stood pieces of wood and burned buildings.

"Where am I?" She whispered softly. Tears formed in her eyes as she looked around, feeling lost and alone and terribly sad. After falling in, she had expected the find Alice, but instead had found only an unlocked door that was too small for her. After drinking the potion on the table, and many debates against her resolve, she fit through the door and searched for hours calling for Alice. No sign of anyone, except the lovely flowers, had come to Emily, and she felt so lonely now, like a child without its mother. The singing had cheered her up, but by the time had reached the stump she was currently sitting on, she was frightened out of her mind from all the things she imagined could pop out at her.

"Dear child, whatever are you crying for?" She jumped from her sitting position on the wooden stump and felt her heart beat in her chest as a woman with black hair and gray eyes looked back at her. It was almost like looking in a mirror. The woman's black locks were curly and short, her skin the same light peach that Emily and her sisters shared, and even her eyes were the same shade of liquid gray staring back at her. Emily didn't like it. A random woman in the forest who looked like her was strange, even more so than the singing flowers.

"I was... I'm looking for my sister." She gulped back her fears and tried to calm down. The woman smiled softly and stepped forward. Her black dress flowed behind her, but as she reached the day side of the forest, Emily realized her hair was purple, as was her dress, and not black. Disappointment cracked her mind and made her slump in defeat.

"My dear, your sister is safe." Emily looked up with furrowed eyebrows and stared as the woman reached out her hand and swiped it across the air, making a gray streak appear. It revealed two girls, one with golden blonde curly hair, and the other with dark brown curly hair. They laughed and smiled towards one another, walking back the the school grounds. More tears came to Emily's eyes. She felt betrayed, empty inside as all feeling seemed to drain from her body as she watched the scene before her.

"Why did they leave me?" She whispered. The picture dissolved and Emily turned her gaze to glare at the floor. The woman put a finger under her chin and made her meet her eyes.

"They left you, because that is what sisters do. They are selfish, greedy things who think of only themselves. Once they are safe and happy, they may mourn their loss, but they continue on with their lives, moving on to love and bliss." The woman smiled sadly as Emily sobbed and cried. The woman patted her head and hugged her close. She hushed her and rocked her back and forth, while Emily clung to the Woman's dress for dear life.

"But they're my sisters, they would never just leave me here. It's so dark here! And I'm so afraid of being alone...they know that! So how could they just...?" Emily sobbed for a long while, and the woman comforted her as much as she could.

"There there, dear child, it will be all right." Emily looked up with all hope drained from her heart. The thought of her sisters returning to school with joyful looks and without her brought a knife slicing through her heart over and over again. "Come with me, to my castle. Everything will turn out all right." Emily frowned and continued to cry.

"Can you...can you send me home?" She sobbed. The woman smiled brilliantly at Emily, who blushed despite her sorrows. More than anything, Emily just wanted to curl up in her bed and cry until she was out of tears.

"Of course! After you have healed your broken heart, I will send you straight home!" She declared. Emily smiled and looked one last time at the place where she had seen her sisters betrayal. She nodded and turned to the woman.

"Thank you." She whispered, sulking as the woman led her along a new path, on the darker portion of the forest. They walked for hours, but Emily's aching feet couldn't compare to the pain weeping in her heart. The more she thought about her sisters, the more the idea of going home appealed. Maybe they hadn't left her? They could have thought she had already returned home. Yes, that was surely it. That was why they had been laughing and smiling so much, even though she was in so much pain.

Emily stopped when they came to a large wooden bridge that seemed to have been half burned. She stared in awe at the towering castle before her, feeling like a small speck in the world. It was tall and imposing, with no light around it, not even a moon or stars. It was surrounded by a dark veil of clouds, and on the ground, nothing but gray rocks of all different shades. At once, a fear pierced her heart. She barely knew this woman, yet she was willing to follow her? A little voice in her mind reminded her that the woman had promised to send her home, and what other option did she have? Keep wandering the forest until she found someone else? That was unlikely.

The woman smiled reassuringly to her when Emily brought her gaze away from the castle and nodded her forward. She gulped and followed the woman once more, into the dark and lightless castle that lurked before her.

Little did she know, had she only wandered the forest for an hour longer, would she have come across a band of friends having a tea party, awaiting someone on the White Queen's orders. Someone who would never come.

Just miles away in a dying pumpkin patch, Anna sat with a glare on her face. After encountering an awful patch of weeds and flowers, she had fallen in a puddle of mud, causing her once blue dress to become sullied with drying dirt and tiny rocks, and then she had been chased by this awful smelling monster with great yellow eyes and white fur. It was horrible.

She wiped at her hair and face, attempting once more to scrape away the mud and filth. A worm crawled along her arm, and with a start, she flicked it away. It landed on a nearby pumpkin and narrowed its eyes at her. It was green and blue, like mixture of the sky and a leaf.

"Why would you do that?" It asked in a grumpy voice that matched Anna's mood to a point.

"I simply did, because I did not want a worm to crawl on my—" she stopped and stared wide eyed at it. With a sudden shock, Anna screamed and jumped away, stumbling into a large pumpkin that had still a large chunk of juices inside. Anna groaned in disgust and frustration as pieces of the moldy pumpkin grew mushy around her.

"I am not going to start talking to more things in this awful place!" She shouted, tears of anger forming in her eyes. She flicked away some of the rotting pumpkin seeds off her and stood up, watching the worm chuckle at her amusingly.

"My, my, I've never seen someone fall this many times in a day. You are very funny." He suppressed another loud chuckle, and Anna glared at him as she wiped most of the seeds off her arms and rag of a dress.

"I'll have you know, that this has just about been the worst day of my life!" She said through her teeth.

The worm bellowed out a squeaky laugh again, and crawled over to the pumpkin Anna positioned her bottom on. "You certainly have. I've never seen someone so prone to bad luck." He coughed away his last bit of giggle and cleared his throat.

"My name is Boastrous Bluecrinkle, but you can just call me Blue." His blue cheeks turned a purple red shade, and Anna frowned.

"Annalise Dawnson." She pinched the bridge of her nose and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Whatever are you doing?" Blue asked curiously.

"Trying to wake up. You see, I must have fallen down the hole and hit my head. I'm not really here. I'm hallucinating, or dreaming, or something." She said bluntly. Blue smirked and shook his head, ruffling his bright green fluff of hair.

"If you are hallucinating, or dreaming, or something, then I suppose you wouldn't mind having some tea at my nook and cranny?" He asked. Not opening her eyes, Anna debated a warm cup of tea and possibly some tasty cakes. It was certainly better than sitting in a barren waste land trying to focus on waking up. Blue might even show her somewhere to bathe! Anna thought once more how all of this would disappear by the time she woke up, so what would it hurt to follow Blue and grow comfortable until such a time.

"All right," She said cheerily, opening her eyes and smiling at the worm.

"Wonderful! Now, if you could just pick me up and place me on your shoulder? I will lead the way!" Anna did so and listened carefully as he instructed her to go forward until they reached the big rock shaped like a heart, turn right and follow the line of trees till they reached a small pond with a sign saying, 'Home Goo Home'.

The night was more cheerful as Anna walked along the dirt road, laughing and giggling with Blue, who was very kind, and quite liked to chat about stories of his life. Anna realized with a start that he was very old, and in his stories, had experienced so much, yet at one point, she accused him of fibbing so that Anna would be impressed. Which, of course, he denied with a hurt expression, making Anna laugh all the more heartily.

When they reached the little pond that had a sign reading 'Home Goo Home', Anna gazed at the delightful little house perched on a boulder, with other little houses surrounding it on other smaller or larger rocks.

"My little home," Blue whispered lovingly, as Anna let him slide off her shoulder and into the tiny lit house. It was made out of twigs and leaves, she noticed, with an acorn roof and a tiny little mailbox made out of a thick piece of bark.

"Oh, how lovely," Anna mused as Blue went inside and greeted another worm. When he came back outside with a tray of tea on his head, another group of worms followed, all much smaller.

"This is Brietta Bluecrinkle, my wife, and Ballon Bluecrinkle and Bit Bluecrinkle, my son and daughter." The two little worms squealed with delight as they crawled onto Anna's hand to say hello. Brietta Bluecrinkle smiled and giggled as her husband nuzzled her. Anna blushed and continued to watch the little worms.

"You are big! We've never had a big here before!" Little Bit Blue shouted. Anna laughed.

"I'm just here to visit and have a cup of tea. I'll be leaving soon to find my sisters." The little worms stopped laughing and sobbed.

"But we never have bigs here! Won't you stay a while?" Ballon Blue asked. Anna looked sadly at the two and thought about it, sighing softly as Blue began pouring the tea.

"Maybe for a little while. But I must leave as soon as I can." She smiled as the two little worms began jumping around in joy, yipping and hollering until their mother scolded them. Once the tea was poured and Anna was given a cup no bigger than her thumbnail, the family handed out cakes and cookies. Bit Blue and Ballon Blue both snuck an extra few, but Anna was content to give hers to them when they tried to sneak another.

Some time passed, and before long, the sun was rising, and Anna grew anxious and fearful. Alice and Emily could be long gone by now, and she would never find them! "Oh dear," She mumbled sadly. The four worms ceased there conversation and turned to her. Anna stood and bit her lip, feeling the urge to run and look for her two lost sisters. They could be hurt!

"What is wrong dear?" Asked Brietta Blue.

"My sisters! I need to find them!" She turned frantically to the little worms gazing up at her sympathetically.

"Why didn't you say so! The White Queen will know where she is! Come along!" Blue shouted, squirming into the little house. He came out with a bowler hat placed on his head and a small bag swung around his little body. He quickly kissed his two children on the head and his wife, muttering reassurances as he slid back onto Anna's shoulder.

"See you soon loves," Blue said wistfully, as they turned to leave. Small shouts of goodbyes could be heard as they left the pond and headed west.

"Blue?" Anna asked. He hmm'd her and drifted off as the morning sun rose. "Who is the White Queen? And how will she know where my sisters are?" Blue yawned and closed his eyes, growing comfy as Anna herself rested against a cozy patch of grass that was thick enough to cover her from view.

"Her name is Mirana. She's the ruler of Underland, sister to Iracebeth and Perella. She's a good queen, always kind hearted and loving. She may not exactly know where your sisters are, but she can help." Blue yawned once more and settled into Anna's soft blonde locks.

"Mm, but what is Underland?" Blue sighed.

"This is Underland, wherever we walk. That's what this place is called. Of course, there are the Otherlands, barren wastelands like where I found you today." Anna sighed and gazed up at the orange sky, thinking of this strange hallucination.

"Blue?" He hmm'd her again, much more annoyed this time. "Do you think I'm really hallucinating?" All was quiet as Anna waited for Blue to answer. He did not, as he had, in fact, fallen deep asleep. Anna exhaled deeply and closed her eyes, begging her mind to stop this dream or whatever it was, so that she could return home, to classes, to poetry, to being with her sisters and family. As the morning went on, Anna dreamed of a Christmas not too many years ago with her mother and father, her nanny, her two sisters, and her Grandparents all sitting around a warm fire singing carols and unwrapping presents. What a place to be, she thought, so far away, out of her reach.


End file.
